Livrer à domicile
by Soshite-visus
Summary: Mao/Kyo ! Trop fatiguer pour faire à manger vous commander une pizza à domicile mais si ce n'était pas que votre commande qui arriver si c'était l'amour qui frapper à votre porte. Resumé pourris désolé xD venez lire !


kikou à tous !! Me revoilà encore Sochi toujours là !!!

Un petit OS Mao/Kyo ^^

L'idée met venue grace à une amie donc je lui dédi cette fic ! A toi ma Kitsu 3 !

je vous laisse la surprise en lisant ^^

j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'un jeune homme châtain rentra chez lui. Il soupira lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, il posa son sac à l'entrée et alla s'effondrer dans son canapé.

-Pfiouu déjà 22h et ben ça épuise les études et le boulot.

Il resta ainsi affaler et eut du mal à ne pas fermer les yeux car si il le faisait il en était sur il allait s'endormir comme une souche, d'un coup. En baillant il se redressa et alluma la télé.

-Hummmm vraiment pas envie de faire à manger ce soir.....j'vais me commander une pizza.

Il se leva alors et prit quelques brochures qu'on distribuait sur le campus et chercha celle qui pouvaient l'intéresser.

-Alors voyons voir, pour une fois que tout ces trucs vont mettre utile....hum pizza livrer à domicile....celle-ci est pas vers chez moi....ah ! Tiens « Délicioso » ben parfait !

Il alla chercher son téléphone et retourna s'asseoir en tailleur sur son canapé, regardant sa table basse parsemé de brochures.

-En plus ils font gratuit si la pizza arrive après 30min d'attente. J'ai jamais comprit ce principe mais on ne sais jamais avec un peu de chance j'aurais pas à payer, fit-il avec un sourire.

Il fit le numéro, commanda ce qu'il voulait puis s'allongea un peu. Il eut à peine le temps de regarder un film qui commençait qu'il s'endormit devant. Le châtain ne fut réveillé que quelques minutes plus tard par de grand coups sur la porte. Il leva un regard endormis sur la pendule puis quand il se rendit compte de ce que cela voulait dire il se leva d'un bond. Il prit son argent et se dirigea d'un pas enjouer vers la porte.

-Super il a mit 32min pour venir...bon d'accord c'est pas beaucoup plus mais ça veux dire que c'est grat....uit...., dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il se retrouva face à face à un jeune homme blond, guère plus âgé, faisant sa taille. Il avait un uniforme rouge, portant une casquette sur le côté. Il resta ainsi à le fixer sans rien dire ni remarquer que les battements de son cœur venaient de s'accélérer. Mais son vis à vis le fit vite revenir sur terre en lui tendant ce pour quoi il était ici.

-Voici votre pizza, la classique Marguarita.

A peine eut-il prononcer ces quelques mots que le châtain sentit cette sensation qui l'habitait grandir un peu plus. Mais malgré ça il saisis sa commande tout en continuant à le regarder.

-Euh...je...merci....tenez...

Il lui tendis l'argent qu'il avait préparer et resta sur le pallier de son appartement jusqu'à ce que le livreur sorte de son champ de vision en descendant les escaliers. Il rentra ensuite et posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains sur la table basse avant de s'affaler sur le canapé une main sur le front, levant les yeux au plafond. Il soupira puis mit son autre main sur son cœur. Au bout d'un moment il dit:

-Et ben Mao te voilà bien...tu viens d'avoir le coup de foudre pour le livreur...rhaaa et je vais sans doute jamais le revoir....fait chier ! Pourquoi ça tombe sur moi....

Il ferma les yeux.

-En plus il a dut me prendre pour un idiot....j'ai même pas réussis à prononcer une phrase entière devant lui....rhaaa pourquoi faut-il que mon premier coup de foudre soit pour un mec que je connais pas....je sais que je suis gay donc un mec ça va, j'aurais dut me remettre en question si ça aurait été une fille...

Il décida ensuite de manger sa pizza (avant qu'elle refroidissent) un peu bougonnant.

-En plus à cause de lui et ses beau yeux envoutant j'l'ai quand même payer alors que ça devait être gratuit mumm.

Tout ceci l'avait un peu chambouler, il ne toucha presque pas à son repas (pourtant il l'avait attendu un moment) et alla se coucher, il était déjà minuit et le lendemain il avait cours et il fallait encore se lever tôt. Et en s'endormant ce soir là l'image de ce jeune homme blond l'accompagna, et il s'endormit jusqu'au lendemain.

Une semaine passa rapidement pour notre pauvre châtain qui se maudit intérieurement de se qui lui arriver et spécialement à chaque à chaque fois qu'il voyait dans la rue une pizzeria. Mais pourquoi diable était-il tombait amoureux, il ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la tête ce beau blond. Et quand il voyait une pizza il faisait une drôle de tête, enfin c'est ce que ses amis remarquèrent du moins.

~ FLASH BACK ~

Mao se retrouvait au self avec ses amis et pour sa plus grande joie aujourd'hui c'était pizza. Alors que tout le monde semblait ravis, le châtain s'installa en soupirant. Il mangea directement son dessert et s'amusa avec ses couverts.

-Et ben Mao qu'est-ce que tu fout ? T'as manger que ton dessert pourtant t'adore la pizza toi aussi et puis arrête de jouer avec ça tu m'énerve et tu vas te faire mal, fit un brun en lui retirant ses jouets des mains.

-Aki a raison en plus tu la regarde bizarrement, tu sembles ailleurs....Tsu...tu me fait peur la....Mao méfit toi !

En effet le désigné, Tsuguri, fixait le plateau du châtain avec le regard d'un prédateur prêt a attaquer sa proie.

-Hein mais pourquoi tu dit ça ? Demanda Mao.

-Ben t'en veux pas, exact ? Reprit Aki.

-Bah ouais...

-Alors....

-A moi !!! s'exclama Tsuguri en se jetant dessus.

Mao eut à peine le temps de se reculer que son ami attrapa sa part de pizza.

-Ben au moins c'est pas perdu pour tout le monde, se moqua le châtain.

-Ouerch pour une fois qu'il y a quelque chose de mangeable de servit au self, reprit-il.

Tout le monde se mit à rire et ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi jusqu'à ce que chacun retourne en cours.

~ FIN FLASH BACK ~

Ce soir là Mao sortit de sa voiture en s'étirant, encore une journée de passer à finir à 22h que c'était épuisant. Il monta les marches et rentra dans son appartement, il jeta son sac sur le canapé et aperçut la brochure de la pizzeria. Il la saisis et se mit une main sur la figure.

-C'est pas possible j'arrête pas d'y penser.

Mao prit cependant son téléphone et composa une nouvelle fois ce numéro. Une fois sa commande passer il soupira en ouvrant un livre de cours.

-Il faut que je pense à autre chose pour oublier la connerie que je viens de faire.

Et ça marcha, il fut tellement dans ses cours qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer et quand on frappa à la porte:

-Hum ? Déjà ? Oh zut elle sera pas gratuite, pas de chance.

Il se leva alors en soupirant attrapant au passage de quoi payer.

-Mao qu'est-ce que tu espère en faisant ça, que tu vas ouvrir la porte et que comme par hasard tu vas tomber face à....lui....

Et à sa surprise se fut bien le beau blond qu'il eut devant lui et la seule chose qu'il put faire c'est de le regarder en ouvrant béatement la bouche.

-Tenez votre commande livrer en moins de trente minutes.

-Euh...merci...

Il lui tendit le double de l'argent nécessaire. Alors que le blond chercha de quoi lui rendre la monnaie son action fut coupé par le châtain.

-Non... pas la peine vous pouvez garder le reste pour vous.

Le livreur fut surprit.

-C'est vrai ? Ben merci beaucoup c'est vraiment sympa ça, fit-il avec un sourire.

Le cœur de Mao rata un battement, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire ( en même temps ils se sont vu que deux fois) et n'imaginait pas que cela lui ferait tant d'effet. Comme la semaine précédente il attendit que le blond quitte son champ de vision pour fermer la porte. Il alla s'installer dans le salon bien calé, son livre sur ses genoux, une part de pizza en main.

-Non.....ça devait être une coïncidence....

Il continua à feuilleté son livre soudain il rougit. Voici qu'il y repensait et que maintenant ça se voyait.

-Rhaaa mais pourquoi....déjà que je le trouvait beau juste d'un regard il a fallut qu'il sourit....comment je vais faire pour pas continuer à en être amoureux après ça...

Il ferma son livre et s'allongea. Tout ceci n'allait pas s'arranger, il soupira.

-Bon aller on se laisse pas aller on a encore pas mal de chose à faire avant de se coucher.

Il finit de manger, fit son sac pour le lendemain et nettoya un peu chez lui. Il alla se laver et une fois changer alla se coucher un livre dans les mains. Mais rapidement il s'endormit le livre sur la tête. Heureusement le weekend approcher, il allait pouvoir se changer un peu l'esprit. Le samedi arriva bien vite et Mao en profita pour passer toute l'après-midi avec ses amis. Ils firent un tour en ville, allant jouer aux arcades et même au paint ball. Ensuite ils allèrent manger une énorme glace jusqu'à s'en rendre presque malade. Chacun se moqua des autres mais s'arrêtèrent très vite trop ballonner. Ils allèrent diriger sur un banc dans le parc, la bonne ambiance était toujours là. Ils adoraient passer du temps ensemble à rigoler, parler de tout et de rien ou simplement d'être avec les autres ça leur plaisaient. Vers 19h chacun retourna chez lui. Mao eut qu'une envie c'est de s'effondrer sur son canapé après une bonne douche. Il eut à peine le temps de se mettre à l'aise et de s'asseoir qu'on frappa la porte. Il se leva mécontent et alla voir qui le déranger.

-Bon sang qui c'est qui vient à cette heure-ci....non c'est pas vrai....

Il ouvrit la porte et:

-Tsu....qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

-Ben j'ai bien le droit de vouloir finir ma soirée avec un ami ?

-Tes parents ton encore virer pour la nuit avoue.....

-....ouais....  
-Hahaa.

-Te moques pas c'est pas ma faute si je vis encore chez mes parents...et rien que d'imaginer ce qu'ils peuvent faire j'en ai des frissons brrr....

-Si c'est ta faute t'as qu'à te prendre un appart.

-Tu veux pas que je reste alors ? Demanda-t-il les yeux larmoyant.

-Mais non évidement que tu peux rester.

-Merci !

-Tu dormiras sur la canapé comme d'hab'.

-Vi !

-Bon moi je comptais prendre une douche alors tu reste dans le salon et tu touches à rien.

-Ok ok.

Le châtain alla donc sous la douche et l'eau chaude qui coulait sur lui lui fit un bien fou et le détendit. Il sortit une demie heure plus tard une serviette autours du cou, les cheveux dégoulinant et une autre autours de la taille.

-Waouh ça fait du bien ! Ça va Tsu....si tu veux en prendre une tu peux hein ?

Soudain de nouveaux coups furent taper sur la porte.

-Rhaaaa qui ça peux être encore !

Alors qu'il se diriger vers l'entrée de son appartement Tsu lui dit:

-Ça doit être la pizza que j'ai commander pour nous, j'ai bien fait hein ?

Mao eut un soupire de désespoir en ouvrant la porte. Il rougit soudainement en se rendant compte de qui il avait devant lui mais surtout de sa tenue.

'Bon d'accord là c'est plus une coïncidence...rhaaaa mais pourquoi il faut que je soit comme ça devant lui.... moi qui l'avais presque oublier....bordel je le retient Tsu....heureusement que je sais me contrôler sinon....'

-Euh....votre commande.

Mao se secoua la tête en rougissant encore plus.

-Euh je...oui...attendez.

Il rentra alors chercher de quoi payer.

'Rhaaa mais pour quoi je passe devant lui....pour que ce soit le pompon il manquerait plus que....non n'y pense même pas ça serait la honte ! Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à moi....'

Il retourna payer le livreur et lorsqu'il ferma la porte.

-Tsuuuuu !!!

Le désigné le regarda alors avec des yeux innocents.

-Comment t'as put me laisser aller ouvrir au livreur dans cette tenue ! C'est toi qui a commander c'était à toi d'y aller !

-Mais t'étais plus prêt.

-Rhaaa t'es borner toi hein et puis je t'ai pas autoriser à utiliser mon téléphone.

-Mais j'avais faim, reprit-il innocemment.

-Après tout ce qu'on c'est manger tout à l'heure ?

-Ben oui....et j'ai vu cette brochure poser sur la table alors j'me suis dit que j'allais me faire livrer une pizza...tu m'en veux ?

Avec ses yeux larmoyants il avait du mal à résister.

-...non non...

-Super t'es le meilleur !

-Et toi t'es un gamin, sourit-il.

-Et fier de l'être !

Ils rigolèrent.

-Mais tu va me la rembourser.

-Ok ok.

-T'as intérêt.

-Ouais ouais....fallait pas te mettre dans cet état et puis je suis sur qu'il en a profiter pour te mâter le livreur.

Mao rougis jusqu'aux oreilles et alla se changer dans sa chambre en marmonnant. Tsu continua de manger sa pizza sans savoir qu'avec ce qu'il venait de dire il n'arrangeait pas les choses chez son ami. Lorsque ce dernier fut revenu ils regardèrent un film jusqu'à tard dans la nuit (ou le matin). Puis il allèrent se coucher, Tsu dormant sur la canapé, il n'avait pas à bouger. Il passèrent le weekend ensemble, Tsuguri était un ''coloc'' très envahissant mais attachant.

Mais ce qui c'était passer ce samedi là marqua définitivement Mao. Pendant les cours il rêvasser souvent ayant du mal à suivre, surtout quand ça l'intéresser pas. Aki par de petits coups de coudes le faisait revenir sur terre. Mais il ne faisait pas que d'y penser.

Un soir, alors qu'il avait le sommeil un peu agiter, il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Il s'assit sur son lit en soupirant, une main sur son front.

-C'est pas vrai....Toi là ! Ça te suffit pas d'occuper toute mes pensées il faut aussi que tu viennes dans mes rêves !

Il avait lever les bras en l'air comme pour protester mais il les baissa en soupirant.

-Mon pauvre Mao tu dit vraiment n'importe quoi...

Il se rallongea et fixa le plafond.

-....je connais même pas son nom.....j'aimerais bien le savoir....

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots qu'il s'endormit. Le lendemain matin la première chose à laquelle il pensa fut 'heureusement que je travail ce soir ça me changera les idées'

Sa journée se passa bien, entouré de ses amis, il ne se fit pas réprimandé par Aki. En fin de soirée, comme d'habitude ce jour là, Mao finit à 22h.

-Ouah et encore une journée de passer, en tout cas ça me fait toujours plaisir de passer la soirée comme ça. La prochaine fois je crois que je mangerais directement là bas ça sera un soucis en moins.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la fameuse brochure. Il la prit dans ses mains.

-Il faut vraiment que je la jette.

Il la mit en boule et la jeta d'un geste vague. Il fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta, regardant ce morceau de papier du coin de l'œil. Après une hésitation il s'en saisis rapidement ainsi que le téléphone.

-Je veux savoir son nom !

Mao était déterminer et composa donc le numéros.

-Allo, bonsoir, ce serait pour une livraison à domicile s'il vous plait....

Il savait très bien que ça n'allait pas arranger les choses mais c'était plus fort que lui. Le temps d'attente lui parut bien long et lorsqu'il entendit des coups sur la porte il sentit son cœur battre plus fort sans pouvoir le contrôler et ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rouge. Il ouvrit alors la porte. Quand le blond lui remit sa commande il la prit en tremblant légèrement. Mao n'arrivait pas à sortir cette simple phrase qui représenter tant et ça même lorsqu'il paya. Et alors que le livreur était sur le point de partir.

'Non Mao ressaisit toi tu peux pas laisser passer ta chance'

-Attendez !

Le livreur se retourna alors surprit, son vis à vis lui était plus que gêner.

-Euh...je...je voulais vous demander...comment vous vous appelez ?

Le blond le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin.

-J'm'appele Kyo et toi ?

-Mao....

Sur ce le livreur partit laissant le châtain planté là, une main au niveau du cœur. Il savait qu'il avait rougis mais il ne c'était pas rendus compte avant combien le blond avait une voix sensuelle.

-Kyo...

Il finit par rentrer quelques instants plus tard.

-Kyo, c'est un joli nom ça lui va bien.

Il eut des frissons qui lui remontèrent le long de la colonne lorsqu'il y repensa. Mais ce n'était pas une sensation si désagréable au contraire. Il s'installa à table ouvrant la boîte devant lui. Il prit une part et rigola.

-Je crois que je vais finir par me dégouter de la pizza tout seul avec ça haha.

Après son diner, il rangea un peu avant d'aller se coucher.

Quelques jours plus tard alors qu'il se trouvait à l'université dans un amphi avec ses amis. Tsuguri le regarda, il arrêtait pas d'écrire quelque chose partout l'air ailleurs.

-Youhou Mao t'es encore avec nous ? Demanda-t-il en lui passant la main devant les yeux.

-Hein ?

-Pourquoi t'écris ''Kyo'' partout sur tes feuilles de cours ?

-Kyo....

-Hey Mao écrit pas sur la table ! Fit Aki.

-Oh....oups pardon.

-Héhé.

-Écoute Mao je sais pas ce que t'as en ce moment mais tu suit plus en cours. Je sais pas qui c'est ce Kyo mais je doit déjà maintenir Tsuguri au bon niveau, j'vais pas devoir faire pareil avec toi quand même ?

-Héhé...hey !

-Je sais t'en fait pas.

-J'espère bien, je sais que t'es pas obliger de venir en cours mais.....

-Quoi c'est vrai ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fout là alors ?

-Tsu...

-Oui oui je sais les études c'est important.  
-C'est bien....Mao !

-Pardon...

-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de suivre les cours...tiens une feuilles blanche. Oubliez pas vous deux que bientôt c'est les premiers exams et pour ça on va tous réviser ensemble.

-Oui Aki, firent ses deux amis en faisant le salut de l'armé.

Ceci le fit rire et tous suivirent le cours avec attention. Aki était le plus vieux des trois et protecteurs avec eux, c'est pour ça qu'il voulait qu'ils réussissent. Le soir, à la fin des cours alors que Mao rentrait chez lui après avoir fait des courses il eut le bonheur ( ou malheur ) de voir la fameuse pizzeria.

'Oh alors c'est là qu'elle se trouve'

Il vit une place non loin et s'y gara. Il s'appuya contre son volant en regardant dans sa direction.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends hein Mao....qu'est-ce que tu espère...le voir ? Ouais et après, j'vais pas le suivre...

Il soupira à s'en fendre l'âme calant sa tête.

-Et voilà je suis fou...fou de ce mec...que je ne connait même pas....je sais rien de lui à part qu'il me plait énormément et qu'il s'appelle Kyo.

Il se tapa la tête contre le volant.

-Je suis maudit ! Il a fallut que je le regarde et maintenant il m'a envouté avec ses yeux, c'est pas une vie d'aimer comme ça...

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

-J'aimerais vraiment le connaître...je me fait des films je sais...moi je suis gay mais lui...j'en sais rien...et vu la classe qu'il a ça m'étonnerait fort... si je le savait je pourrais me faire une raison...être seulement un ami ça serait pas mal....même si ça peux faire mal....mais je pense pas que dans son cas ça soit pareil il doit en avoir marre de moi....rhaaa moi aussi j'en ai marre de moi, je parle tout seul depuis que je l'ai rencontré c'est tout juste si j'arrive à penser comme il faut....

Il fut tirer de son monologue par la sonnerie de son portable.

-Allo ? ....oh bonjour madame...demain soir....de 17h à 22h....non non c'est bon pas de problème je finit à 16h30...d'accord....il y a pas de soucis....merci à demain, au revoir.

Il raccrocha alors.

-Bon ben je ferais mieux de me dépêcher de rentrer, ranger les courses et réviser comme demain soir je pourrais pas et je mangerais sur place ça sera plus pratique.

Alors qu'il commençait à démarrer la voiture, il vit un scooter rouge se garer non loin. Le conducteur descendit et retira son casque, c'était LUI. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants un peu pour les remettre comme il faut. Et c'est sur cette dernière vision que Mao rentra chez lui ce soir là.

Le lendemain notre cher châtain suivit attentivement ses cours, de tout façon avec un certain brun à ses côtés il avait plutôt intérêt. Le soir quand il fut à son ''travail'' comme sa fin de soirée était plus calme, il réfléchit sur sa situation actuelle. Mais il retomber toujours au même point, si il voulait le revoir il était obliger de passer une commande. Rien que d'y penser il fit une grimace. Et si il voulait éviter de recommencer il devait passer à l'étape suivante, essayer de mieux le connaître. Quand il alla se coucher ce soir là il était déterminer, stresser mais déterminer (mais stresser). Mais le lendemain soir alors qu'il attendait le stresse avait largement dépasser se détermination. Et quand des coups se firent entendre sur la porte, le cœur de Mao rata un battement. Il respira un grand coup et alla ouvrir. Il essaya de se calmer au maximum devant lui. Alors que le blond était sur le point de partir.

-Euh....

Voyant que Mao semblait vouloir lui parler, il resta.

-Oui ?

-Je...je voulais vous demandez si....vous voudriez prendre un verre...avec moi...

-Tu peux me tutoyer déjà.

-Euh....d'accord.

-C'est une bonne idée, j'accepte, les autres attendront bien. Merci c'est sympa.

-Euh...de rien...ça me fait plaisir.

Il fit donc entrer son invité chez lui et l'installa dans le salon.

-Tu...tu aimerais boire quoi ? Demanda le châtain ayant du mal à détacher son regard du blond.

-Ce que tu as ça m'ira très bien, répondit-il en le regardant.

-Je...d'accord.

Il se sentait toute chose en sa présence. Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine. Kyo le regarda alors et fit de même pour le reste de la pièce. Mao rempli alors deux verres.

'Je...j'arrive pas à croire qu'il est accepter rentrer boire un verre chez moi alors qu'il travail....attend mais oui il travail ! Pourquoi il a accepter il est fou !'

Remplir d'incompréhension il posa les verres sur la table, s'installant en face du blond, remarquant qu'il regardait quelque chose.

-Tiens...j'espère que ça t'iras.

-C'est parfait merci, répondit Kyo avec un petit sourire qui troubla un peu plus le châtain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Mon intérieur je sais il est pas génial mais il me conviens.

-Non c'est pas ça et puis c'est sympa chez toi.....je regardais juste la photo sur ton meuble là...c'est tes petits frères ?

-Hein ?

Mao regarda dans la direction indiquer et ce saisis de la photo en souriant. On pouvait le voir tenant dans ses bras un bébé et un jeune enfant s'accrochant à son T-shirt son pouce dans la bouche.

-Oh non ceux sont les fils d'une amie à ma mère, moi je suis fils unique.

-Comme moi....j'ai remarquer aussi que tu avais des affaires de cours, tu vas à l'université ?

-Oui, pas toi ?

-Non, j'ai arrêté avant.

-C'est vrai ?

-Ouais les études c'est pas pour moi, c'est pour ça que je travail, faut bien gagner de l'argent.

Mao fut un peu triste d'apprendre ça.

-Mais....pourquoi t'as accepter de venir ici tu travail normalement t'es sur que t'auras pas de problème ?

-Mais non t'inquiète pas, je suis un grand garçon je sais me débrouiller tu peux me croire. C'est moi qui décider de venir si y'a des conséquences je les prendrais.

-Mais.....t'es sur....

-Écoute t'occupes pas de moi tu me connait pas en plus ça te servirais à rien. Par contre je sais que pour les universités c'est bientôt les exams alors garde ça en tête au lieu de te préoccuper des autres, fit machinalement Kyo en ébouriffant les cheveux de son vis à vis.

-Je sais mais je suis comme ça, répondit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

-Je vois ça, en tout cas c'est vraiment sympa à toi de m'offrir un verre mais dit moi....j'ai remarquer que c'est souvent que tu commandes des pizzas tard le soir...tu travail ?

-Bah oui, une ou deux fois par semaine en fait les deux petits garçons sur la photo et ben je les gardes je suis babysitteur héhé je sais que c'est pour les filles mais bon...j'aime bien, répondit le châtain un brin gêner. Et c'est toujours toi qui viens m'apporter ma pizza.

-Oui, t'habite dans ma zone de livraison et ce qui compte c'est de faire quelque chose qu'on aime.

-Oui c'est vrai. Travailler dans un magasin de disque ça me plairait bien, écouter tout la journée du rock ou du métal, c'est cool !

-Ouah c'est exactement ce que je pensais !

Ils rigolèrent alors à cette pensée commune.

-En faite il faut un boulot avec lequel on peux avoir des trucs gratuits ou des facilités, reprit Mao avec un sourire.

-Ouais t'as total raison.

Au fils de leur conversation, ils se trouvèrent quelques points communs et des divergences aussi mais ça ne les empêcha pas de passer un bon moment. Mao se sentit plus en confiance et en oublia presque que c'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient vraiment, le courant était passer tellement vite entre eux. Au bout d'un moment Kyo se posa une question existentiel.

-Il est quel heure ?

Ils levèrent leur regard vers la pendule et...

-Niaaaaah ça fait deux heures que t'es ici ?!

-Oh comme le temps passe, fit le blond pas du tout inquiet au contraire de son vis à vis.

-Ton patron va te tuer ! Et c'est ma faute oh non non non tu veux que je vienne m'excuser ?

Le blond amuser par sa réaction se leva, l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'éviter de bouger.

-Haha mais calme toi voyons, si il le voulait vraiment mon patron peux me joindre et puis vu l'heure je sais pas si beaucoup de monde veulent des pizzas à cet heure. Le seul problème c'est qu'il faut que je rende le scooter. Et puis c'est pas à toi de t'excuser que je sache, c'est le monde à l'envers sinon.

-Bon d'accord....mais t'es sur ?

-Mais oui, reprit Kyo en rigolant lui donnant une petite tape avec son doigt su son front.

-D'accord mais je te raccompagne jusqu'en bas alors, sourit Mao.

-Si tu veux, si t'as peur que je me perde, plaisanta le blond.

Ils descendirent les marches jusqu'à l'endroit où était garer Kyo. Ce dernier grimpa alors dessus son casque dans les mains. Mao le regarda alors, il était tellement beau et de savoir qu'il venait de passer deux heures avec lui et qu'ils s'entendaient bien fit accélérer les battements de son cœur. Il avait comme l'impression que le temps s'était suspendu.

-Bon j'y vais encore merci de m'avoir inviter, j'ai passé un bon moment, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Et puis t'était pas obliger donc c'est sympa de ta....part...

Il tourna alors la tête vers le châtain et laissa sa phrase en suspens lorsqu'il sentit la main de Mao sur son épaule. Il le vit alors de son visage et à sa surprise, l'embrassa. Mais lorsque celui-ci se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il rougit fortement et partit en courant. Laissant Kyo seul et surprit. Le châtain avait monté les escaliers aussi vite qu'il pouvait et après avoir claquer la porte, il s'appuya contre et se laissa glisser par terre des larmes perlant sur ses joues.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait....je suis trop con....

Il s'essuya ses larmes mais elles étaient nombreuses et continuèrent de couler. Il s'en voulait de son geste, il avait était pousser par cette envie qui l'habitait. Elle avait été plus fort que la raison.

-....il doit me détester maintenant....il voudra plus me revoir....pourquoi...pourquoi j'ai fait ça....

Il replia ses genoux et cala sa tête dessus.

-....j'ai tout rater....je suis qu'un idiot....

Il se leva alors et alla se coucher sur son lit, pleurant toutes les larmes qu'il pouvait, se détestant pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne s'endormit que dans la matinée, épuisé d'avoir pleurer.

Le lendemain il n'alla pas en cours, ce qui surprit et inquiéta ses amis. Mais Mao ne parla pas de ce qui s'était passer et leur fit croire qu'il avait été un peu malade et préférer ne pas venir.

Plusieurs semaines s'écroulèrent après ceci. Mao était dans son appartement en train de ranger ses affaires, les exams étant finit.

-J'ai du mal à croire que tant de semaine se sont écrouler....j'étais tellement dans les révisions pour les exams....mais....maintenant qu'ils sont passer...je peux pas m'empêcher d'y repenser....

Son cœur se resserra, malgré qu'il regrettait son geste ça n'avait rien changer à ses sentiments, il en était toujours amoureux.

-Je me demande si...il pense à moi...

Il se secoua la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que je raconte....il a dut être content de plus me voir...j'me fait du mal...

Il continua à ranger lorsque soudain il trouva un papier, ce papier. Il le prit en main.

-Je croyais pourtant l'avoir jeter avec d'autres *soupire* décidément on veux vraiment pas que j'y oublis....c'est vrai que j'aimerais le revoir...je sais c'est un peu égoïste après ce que j'ai fait mais il n'a pas quitter mon cœur. Il faudrait que je m'excuse, lui dire pourquoi j'ai fait ça et si il veux plus me voir....je comprendrais parfaitement...

Il hésita longuement, c'était dur pour lui, ça l'avait tellement marquer, alors qu'il trouvait qu'ils auraient put être amis il avait tout gâcher. Il s'en voulait et ne savait pas si il arriverait à le regarder en face après ça. Il repensa alors à ce que disait souvent Aki, le plus mature, ''il faut toujours assumer ce que l'ont fait ( la fin du moment étant : donc si vous avez de mauvaise note aux exams même si vous avez réviser avec moi ça sera votre faute)

-Ouais ben c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, soupira Mao.

Mais il avait raison, il devait prendre ses responsabilités et en finir avec ça sinon, il en était sur, ça aller le poursuivre encore longtemps. C'est ainsi que le soir même il composa une nouvelle fois ce numéros (et il espérait la dernière) et passa sa commande. Le châtain tourna en rond dans son salon jusqu'à se qu'on frappe à la porte.

'Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ''euh pour la dernière fois je suis désolé de mettre jeter sur toi mais tu comprend je suis fou amoureux de toi même si on se connait pas bien alors j'ai pas résister à l'envie de t'embrasser'' ? Non mais n'importe quoi'

Il se mordit la lèvre et tourna la poignet. Mais la à sa grande surprise se fut un grand brun aux yeux clairs qui lui remis sa commande en souriant. Le châtain la prit avec un petit air triste ' j'aurais du m'en douter il a demander à quelqu'un d'autre de venir parce qu'il veux plus me voir' Ce pendant il demanda:

-Euh excusez moi d'habitude c'est un autre livreur qui viens, il est malade ?

-Oh vous voulez parler de Kyo, non il ne travail plus ici. Il c'est fait virer ça fait déjà un moment. Alors c'est moi le nouveau livreur.

-Ah d'accord, merci.

-Merci à vous, en espérant que vous restez fidel à notre pizzeria.

Mao le regarda avec une grimace, il trouvait son sourire et son discours faux, trop hypocrite pour être vrai. Il rentra chez lui une larme roulant sur sa joue.

-Il c'est fait virer....je suis sur que c'est à cause de moi...je lui ai attiré que des ennuis.....

Il posa la pizza sur la table.

-....je me sent encore plus mal maintenant...c'est décider j'écouterais plus les conseils d'Aki...

Il s'installa sur son canapé essuyant ses yeux humides.

Quelques temps plus tard on frappa à la porte.

-Bon sang qui ça peux bien être, les gens comprennent pas qu'on veux être tranquille à cette heure, surtout quand ça va pas.....hum je sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça va être Tsu.

Il sourit en repensant à son ami et ouvrit. Là son cœur rata un battement avant de s'accélérer. Il sentit ses joues chauffées et les larmes lui monté aux yeux en voyant la personne devant lui. En effet ce fut la dernière personne qu'il pensait voir devant chez lui qui le regardait. Comme vous l'auriez deviné il s'agissait bien de Kyo. Notre beau blond semblait un peu gêner d'être ici et avait une main derrière sa nuque.

-Euh....salut.

Mao était tout chambouler et essaya de se calmer pour ne pas fondre en larme devant lui. Mais quelques perles salées réussir à s'échapper. Kyo étonné s'approcha de lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Mao qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça va pas ?

Le désigné le regarda alors et....éclata en sanglot.

-Je suis désolééééééééé !

Il laissa ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans s'arrêter.

-Je suis désolé....tellement désolé....pardooon...  
-Je comprend pas...pourquoi tu es désolé ?

-Parce...parce que.... parce que tu t'es fait virer et...et...et je sais à cause de moiiii.....

Mao avait du mal à parler, il ne contrôlait pas ses soubresauts à force de pleurer....il savait très bien que son attitude était digne d'un gamin mais c'était plus fort que lui. C'était tout ce qui c'était emmagasiné qui ressortait en même temps.

-Désolé....

Soudain le blond le cala contre lui, une main dans ses cheveux.

-Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi, c'est absolument pas ta faute, aller calme toi.

Mao sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans cette pseudo étreinte. La main qui lui caressait les cheveux le rassura, il se sentait bien comme ça. Cependant il se recula quelques instant plus tard un peu contre cœur. Il essuya ses joues avec le revers de sa main et regarda avec ses yeux rougis son vis à vis. Celui-ci passa son pouce sur sa joue.

-Bah voilà je préfère ça...Écoute j'vais te dire pourquoi j'ai été virer, c'est parce que j'ai mauvais caractère, je suis pas du genre à me laisser faire et quand j'ai quelque chose à dire, je le dit. Et ça plait pas à tout le monde, des clients se sont plaint de moi, disant que je suis pas polis etc et à force ça l'a énervé, voilà. Et puis ça me plaisait pas vraiment comme travail, c'était lassant et j'voulais partir, la seule chose pour laquelle je suis rester c'est...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase ce qui surprit le châtain.

-Quoi ?

Il crut alors remarquer un léger rougissement sur les joues du blond.

-C'est....parce que je pouvais te voir, finit-il par avouer. Toi au moins t'étais différent....

Cette réponse étonna beaucoup Mao, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

-Alors tu vois, t'as pas à t'en faire, reprit Kyo en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. T'y peux rien.

Le châtain baissa quand même la tête.

-Désolé...

-Pourquoi tu t'excuse cette fois ? Demanda Kyo en lui prenant le menton d'une main pour l'obliger à le regarder.

-Tu vas me prendre pour un gamin maintenant....

Il enleva les dernières larmes qui lui rester.

-Mais non voyons ça arrive à tout le monde t'inquiète.

Il ne le dit pas mais il avait trouver ça touchant et mignon. Ils n'avaient pas changer leurs position et se regardaient toujours dans les yeux. On pouvait apercevoir une légère trace rose sur leur joues. Soudain Mao détourna le regard et baissa les yeux.

-Je...je te demande pardon....

Il ne laissa pas cependant le temps à Kyo de répondre qu'il reprit.

-...désolé....pour la dernière fois.....je te demande pardon....

-De quoi tu parles ?

-...tu sais très bien de quoi je parle....

-Ah tu veux dire ça.

Mao eut à peine le temps de regarder son vis à vis que ce dernier avait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire monté une bouffé de chaleur sur ses joues. Quand Kyo coupa le baiser il regarda avec un sourire le châtain un peu déboussolé rouge tomate.

-Tu as pas à t'excuser pour ça.

Mao regarda alors le blond gêner osant à peine y croire.

-En faite j'étais justement venu pour ça....erm comme je te l'ai dit j'aimais beaucoup te livrer tes commandes tu me plaisait bien, t'étais pas comme les autres, t'étais touchant et... je doit avouer que quand tu m'as ouvert, sortant de ta douche c'était encore plus fort....après ça j'ai pas arrêter de penser à toi alors quand tu m'as inviter j'étais vraiment heureux....

Il rougissait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

-Quand tu m'as embrasser et que t'es partit...j'étais tellement étonné que je n'ai pas penser à te rattraper....quel idiot...

Kyo détourna son regard alors que celui de Mao s'humidifiait à nouveau.

-Et après j'avais peur....alors que c'est pas dans mes habitudes....et comme je savais que tu avais des exams j'voulais pas que tu es l'esprit par ça alors j'ai attendu...

Il regarda à nouveau le châtain qui s'était remis à pleurer, essuyant chaque larmes avant qu'elles ne sortent. Kyo le prit dans ses bras, une main sur sa joue.

-Pourquoi tu pleurs ?

-Je....je suis tellement heureux....heureux que tu m'en veuille pas....j'aurais jamais imaginer que tu m'aimes bien et tu t'inquiète pour moi....

Il se calma alors puis regarda son vis à vis avec un grand sourire.

-Merci...

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder simplement, puis leurs visages se rapprochèrent, ils fermèrent les yeux. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent doucement, Mao se cala contre le blond, passant ses bras autours de son cou. Lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Kyo passer sur ses lèvres, son cœur s'accéléra un peu plus mais malgré tout laissa très facilement l'accès à sa bouche. Leurs langues se mêlaient dans une danse douce, sensuelle et intense. Mao se sentait tellement heureux à ce moment précis qu'il aurait voulu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais mais ils durent couper l'échange par manque d'air. Ils se regardèrent un peu rougissant, un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Kyo. Le châtain les yeux pétillants

cala sa tête contre le torse du blond.

-Dit...ça veux dire que tu veux bien qu'on se revois ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ça veux même dire que je compte bien t'avoir comme petit ami, fit Kyo en lui ébouriffant les cheveux ( c'est vraiment une habitude là XD )

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sur.

-Alors oui, oui j'accepte !

Devant tant de joie Kyo resserra son étreinte.

-Dit tu veux manger avec moi ce soir ? Demanda Mao.

-Avec plaisir.

Mao emmena alors par la main celui qui était devenu son petit ami chez lui avec un grand sourire.

Kyo remarqua alors pizza poser sur la table et rigola légèrement. Il s'installa alors sur le canapé attirant le châtain sur ses genoux et l'embrassa à nouveau. Une fois l'échange terminer Mao demanda alors.

-Dit Kyo tu es venu comment, t'as plus le scooter ?

-J'ai une moto.

-Oh c'est cool !

-Ouais et tu verras je t'emmènerais faire de longue balade, reprit le blond en laissant ses mains caresser le dos de Mao.

-Avec plaisir.

-Mais dit moi t'as encore commander une pizza, rigola Kyo.

-Oui...parce que je voulais te revoir....pour t'expliquer tout....mais c'est vrai que là les pizzas....en plus j'aime pas le nouveaux livreur...

-Hahaha, t'as fait ça pour moi t'es adorable mais te rend pas malade.

Le châtain colla son front contre celui de son vis à vis en souriant.

-Alors si ça te dérange pas...si on commander chinois ?

Ils se regardèrent et rigolèrent avant de s'embrasser longuement. Et c'est ainsi qu'il profitèrent de leur soirée. Mais ils avaient maintenant tout le temps de faire grandir cet amour livrer à domicile.

* * *

Voilà !! ^^

j'espère que ça vous à plut ! =D laissez vos opinions !

Marchiii

kisu kisu à la prochaine !

_______________________________

Moi: salut à tous et à toute ! Salut à toi Mao !

Mao: saluuuut !

Moi: alors aujourd'hui Mao j'aimerais que tu réponde à une question poser par une lectrice.

Mao: ok !

*petite musique de qui veux gagner des millions*

Mao: euh c'était quoi ça ?

Moi: t'occupes et concentre toi.

Mao: euh ok.

Moi: La question est '' pourquoi j'aime te faire parler tout seul ?''

Mao: bonne question en effet.

Moi: Voici les proposition : a)

b)

c)

d)

Mao: euh....mais y'a pas de réponse là.

Moi: ben c'est normal c'est à toi de me répondre.

Mao: ah ok.

Moi: alors vas-y, d'après toi pourquoi ?

Mao: ben j'pense que c'est pour faire savoir ce que je pense sinon y'aurais pas d'histoire héhé vous pouvez pas lire dans mes pensées....n'est-ce pas ?....si ?... niaaaaah Kyoooo elles veulent lire dans mon esprit !!

Moi: bon ben c'est terminer pour aujourd'hui merci à vous et à la prochaine ! Mao haha Mao reviens mais non elles peuvent pas lire dans ton esprit.


End file.
